poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Night of the Divas
Night of the Divas is the second new segment of Season 3 of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Plot Piglet tells a story to Pooh, Rabbit and Tigger. 'Credits' Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producers KEN KESSEL ED GHERTNER Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Directors TERENCE HARRISON JAMIE MITCHELL Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER “Tigger’s Frustration Pickup” Story by CARTER CROCKER Written by EVELYN A-R GABAI BRUCE TALKINGTON “Night of the Divas” Written by MEGHAN McCARTHY ASHLEY MENDOZA CARIN-ANNE ANDERSON With the Voice Talents of JAMIE TURNER KEN SANSOM MICHAEL GOUGH MADISON PETTIS TARA STRONG TABITHA ST. GERMAIN ANDREA LIBMAN ASHLEIGH BALL REBECCA SHOICHET CATHY WESELUCK KAZUMI EVANS MARYKE HENDRIKSE DIANA KAARINA ' VINCENT TONG' DANNY JACOB LAURA DICKINSON JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Tigger Tigger] Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers HOLLY FORSYTH GEORGE GOODE HANK TUCKER Key Layout Design JIM SCHLENKER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Styling PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Supervising Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN MARLENE ROBINSON MAY Timing Directors ROBERT ALVAREZ MIRCEA MANTTA MITCH ROCHON RICHARD TRUEBLOOD BOB SHELLHORN MIKE SVAYKO Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator MIRITH SCHILDER Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SILVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Post Production Coordinator JEFFREY ARTHUR Production Assistants PEGGY BECKER WADE ZIA NASSIR JOHN ROYER Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON &''' '''THOM SHARP “We’re Divas” Performed by TARA STRONG TABITHA ST. GERMAIN ANDREA LIBMAN ASHLEIGH BALL REBECCA SHOICHET KAZUMI EVANS MARYKE HENDRIKSE DIANA KAARINA “Tigger’s Frustration Pickup” Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION JAPAN, INC. Animation Supervisor TSUGUYUKI KUBO Animation Directors JUNZABURO TAKAHATA TAKESHI ATOMURA RITSUKO NOTANI Layout Director SHIGERU YAMAMOTO Layout Artists MICHAEL SPOONER ALEX MANN STEVE WARNER MARIE BOUGHAMER GREG CHALEKIAN ALEJANDRO GUTIERREZ LAURA PERROTTA MARC PERLMAN MYOUNG SMITH STEVE COOPER Animators KOICHI MARUYAMA SHOKO FUKUMOTO KIYOSHI MAKAMURA YUKIO OMORI HIROSHI TSUCHIHASHI YUSAKU SAKAMOTO MASAJI TADA MINORU KOBATA KIYOMI MIYAKAWA MASAKAZU IKEDA HISASHI WADA HEIHACHIRO TANAKA HIROSHI KAWAMATA TADAKATSU YOSHIDA YURI HANDA MASAAKI KUDO YOSHIAKI MATSUDA HIROFUMI NAKATA HIROMASA SATO HIRO TSUJI TERUO HANDA KENICHI TSUCHIYA KENICHI SHMIZU AYUMI NAMIKI Assistant Supervisors SABURO HASHIMOTO KIYOTAKA KANTAKE YASUMI MIKAMOTO Background Supervisor MIYUKI HOSHIKAWA Background Artists SATOSHI MATSUDAIRA JINZABURO KAIHO MICHIKO TANIGUCHI MADOKA YASUE MINORU NISHIDA Production Managers BARRY PEARCE TERRY SMITH “Night of the Divas” Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE Animation Directors GAIRDEN COOKE IAN HARROWELL HENRY NEVILLE Layout Director ALEX NICHOLAS Layout Artists YOSH BARRY SCOTT BENNETT ZHIGIANG DING JOHN HILL VICTOR JUY STEVE LYONS MARK MULGREW DAVID SKINNER BUN UNG KEVIN WOTTON Animators ROWEN AVON-SMITH WALLY MICATI TY BOSCO KATHIE O’ROURKE CHRIS BRADLEY KEVIN PEATY ANDREW COLLINS CAROL SEIDL GEOFF COLLINS RICHARD SLAPCZYNSKI DICK DUNN PAULO SANTO ARIEL FERRARI MIKE STAPLETON PETER GARDINER ANDREW SZEMENYEI WARWICK GILBERT MARIA SZEMENYEI GERRY GRABNER STEVEN TAYLOR LIANNE HUGHES STEVEN TRENBIRTH DWAYNE LABBE JEAN TYCH MORRIS LEE KANG-LIN ZHU HELEN McADAM ''' '''Assistant Supervisors JANEY DUNN MICKIE CASSIDY DI RUDDER Background Supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA Background Artists BARRY DEAN JERRY LIEW PAUL PATTIE HELLEN STELLE KEN WRIGHT Production Manager DAN FORSTER *. ©1990 The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc. Category:1990 Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Stubs Category:Stub Category:VHS Category:Vhs Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 3 Category:New Episodes